DP025
|ja_op=Together |ja_ed=君のそばで 〜ヒカリのテーマ〜 (PopUp.Version) |olmteam=Team Iguchi |scenario=松井亜弥 |storyboardn=1 |storyboard=山田浩之 |directorn=1 |director=山田浩之 |artn=1 |art=新城真 |morecredits=yes |epstaffpage=DP021-DP030 |footnotes=* }} Oh Do You Know The Poffin Plan! (Japanese: 怪傑ロズレイドと花伝説！ The Gifted Roserade and the Flower Legend!) is the 25th episode of the , and the 491st episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on March 29, 2007 as part of a one-hour special with DP024 and in the United States on September 1, 2007. Blurb Dawn and Ash have reached Floaroma Town, the site of Dawn's next Pokémon Contest as well as a Poffin cooking class! Poffins are a type of Pokémon snack that Ash has never seen before, and it doesn't take much convincing for him and his friends to join the class. Making Poffin turns out to be harder than it looks, even when our heroes are being instructed by an expert like Forsythia. She's a Trainer with a flowery field full of Poffin ingredients and a shy Roserade that she met back when it was a lonely little Budew. When Team Rocket launches an automated raid on the berries Forsythia uses to make her Poffins, her Roserade puts on a scarf and steps up to defend its home. Whenever Roserade wears that scarf, its personality changes from shy to superhero—but once Meowth snatches the scarf, Roserade loses its nerve and is kidnapped by Team Rocket! Forsythia calls to Roserade, reminding it that it's still strong even without the scarf. This gives Roserade the confidence it needs to deal Team Rocket another defeat and restore the damage caused by their rampage. Now it's back to cooking class, where Dawn develops her own special Poffin recipe. It looks like everyone has found some inspiration today, and Dawn should be on track to make a great showing at the upcoming Pokémon Contest! Plot During the night, sneaks into a garden and snacks on Berries. They notice an aroma that leads them to a building. On top of it, a caped figure jumps out and attacks with , sending Team Rocket blasting off. and arrive in Floaroma Town as notices all the flowers, running off to smell them. An elderly woman comes by and tells them about when Floaroma Town was once barren and without any kind of vegetation. Legend has it that a beautiful woman went atop the hill and expressed gratitude, which resulted in flowers growing exponentially. After telling the story, the woman leaves as Dawn notices a sign about a Poffin cooking class. Ash and Brock do not know what Poffins are, but Dawn explains that they are Pokémon snacks that improve conditions, recounting past experiences helping her mother. Ash associates them with Hoenn Pokéblocks, but Brock mentions that they are made differently. Dawn convinces the others to take the class with her. They go to the location as a and take care of the garden. Ash calls inside the house as Dawn notices that he is scaring a nearby Roserade. Ash checks his Pokédex. A woman steps out and asks if they are taking the cooking class, introducing herself as Forsythia. Brock is instantly attracted to her, but calms him with and drags him away. She brings them in and gives a quick demo on making Poffins generally. Dawn uses her Pokétch App to help cook Poffins to the appropriate measure. Forsythia remarks on her solid knowledge, Dawn mentioning her experiences with her mother. Brock tries to talk about helping his family out, but Croagunk's presence is enough to calm him down. Dawn's timer beeps and she spreads the Poffin onto the mold platter. Meanwhile, Ash is struggling, almost spilling the batter but winding up burning it instead. Everyone finishes making Poffins at the same time, and all three of them bring out their . tries her Poffins, but all three find them horrible. like his Poffin, but eats Forsythia's Poffins since his are burnt. He tries to eat them all himself, but he finds it obviously disgusting. Forsythia tries to reassure Ash as Dawn chases , sending one of Dawn's Poffins outside. It rolls up to and the Pokémon eats it, instantly perking him up and making him happy. Dawn and Ash wash dishes as Forsythia explains to Dawn that each Pokémon has a Poffin preference and that there is a unique recipe for each. Copying her mother's recipe would be fine for her , but it is ill suited for other Pokémon. Meanwhile, Team Rocket decides to take the Poffins to get rich. Forsythia prepares the group some tea as Roserade serves the plate, but quickly backs away scared. She mentions that Roserade has been very shy and nervous for as long as she remembers. She brings up the story of meeting Roserade, back as a , in a Pokémon Center. Budew went with Forsythia when it saw the flowers she was holding. Forsythia gave Budew a red scarf to keep it warm, and it quickly evolved to and finally Roserade. Suddenly, a giant explosion gets their attention as one of Team Rocket's mechas steals all the Berries and destroys the garden. Team Rocket recites their . Ash's Pikachu uses , but it has no effect. Jessie's Dustox and James's Carnivine come out, but when Carnivine latches onto James, he sends out , but both latch onto him. Dustox uses as Brock's Croagunk uses his own Poison Sting to block it. Dawn's Piplup uses and Ash's Turtwig uses , but Cacnea's and Carnivine's blocks the attacks. Roserade runs off and gets the red scarf, quickly exuding confidence. attacks with , but uses to block. uses but Cacnea uses to block. Team Rocket attempts to leave, but Roserade suddenly attacks with Magical Leaf. Team Rocket remembers last night and associates Roserade with the figure that attacked them. Forsythia recognizes the red scarf and wonders why Roserade is suddenly so aggressive. Lotad talks and Meowth translates that Roserade protects the orchard from bad guys and puts on the scarf to gain confidence. Ash sends Pikachu to use to rock the mecha, but Meowth deploys baskets to lock everyone but Forsythia down. Dustox uses to pin Roserade, but it jumps off the roof. Meowth tries to take the scarf off Roserade, but Roserade resists. James sends to use on Roserade. It works and the scarf comes off, sending Roserade to the ground in fear. Team Rocket attempts to take off, taking Roserade with them. Forsythia runs to block them from leaving, as the others are helpless to help her. Forsythia convinces Roserade that it is powerful even without the scarf. Roserade snaps out of fear and breaks free of the grip, using to shear the tires and the baskets, freeing Ash and his friends. The group attacks with Piplup's Bubble Beam and Croagunk's Poison Sting. Pikachu's cuts the basket and releases the captured Berries. Roserade's Petal Dance sends Team Rocket blasting off a second time. Roserade uses and Lotad uses to help repair the damaged garden, fresh plants sprouting in place, much like the legend of Floaroma Town. Dawn prepares another batch of Poffins as her Pokémon are reluctant to eat it. Buneary and Pachirisu try to get Piplup to taste first, but Piplup convinces them to all eat at once. This time, the Pokémon like the Poffins. Dawn learned from Forsythia that she could raise a strong yet beautiful Pokémon like Roserade. Dawn is now inspired to prepare for the next Pokémon Contest. Major events * and arrive in Floaroma Town. * learns how to make Poffins. Debuts Humans * Forsythia Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Nurse Joy (flashback) * Forsythia * Old woman * Orchard thieves (flashback) Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Forsythia's; flashback) * (Forsythia's; flashback) * (Forsythia's; debut) * (Forsythia's) * (flashback) * (flashback) Trivia .]] * Professor Oak's Big Pokémon Encyclopedia: James's Cacnea ** Pokémon senryū: サボネアは　ふれるとチクチク　トゲトゲよ Sabonea wa, fureru to chiku chiku, toge toge yo. " , prickly spikes, when it touches." * The English title of this episode is a reference to the line "Do you know ?", a classic nursery rhyme. * This episode originally aired as a one-hour special with Cooking up a Sweet Story!. * Music from Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias, and the old Team Rocket theme is used as background music. * used the Kitchen Timer on her Pokétch when she was cooking Poffins. * tries a stray Poffin made from Johanna's recipe for and likes it. This may partly be because and are both cat Pokémon. * Forsythia and her are seen holding a Sprayduck on different occasions. * Kikuko Inoue replaces Yuriko Yamaguchi, who was on maternity leave. * Jessie's Seviper is the only main character Pokémon not to appear in this episode. * A new version of By Your Side ~Hikari's Theme~ with new animation and a different mix is used as the ending theme. * An interview with Kunihiko Yuyama and new Dialga vs. Palkia vs. Darkrai footage followed the episode. Errors * In the flashback, it is shown that Forsythia's evolved into and then into Roserade just because it was so happy being around so many flowers. However, in the , while Budew does evolve into Roselia through friendship, it only evolves into Roserade when exposed to a Shiny Stone. Dub edits * In the Japanese version, there was an original intro for this episode, yet Pokémon USA starts out the episode with a cold open format (not present in the Japanese version), and then using the original intro after the theme song is played. The title card comes only after the original intro. This is also true for Cooking up a Sweet Story!. In other languages |cs= |da= |de= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= ' |he= |it= & |ko= |pl= ' |ru= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |ro= |th= }} 025 Category:Episodes written by Aya Matsui Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Hiroyuki Yamada Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiroyuki Yamada Category:Episodes directed by Hiroyuki Yamada Category:Episodes animated by Makoto Shinjō de:Knursp-Kochkurs für Knirpse es:EP494 fr:DP025 it:DP025 ja:DP編第25話 zh:精灵宝可梦 钻石＆珍珠 第25集